The 4:30 Date
by Hawkeye Chuui
Summary: Roy being bathed by a certain blonde Lieutenant? o.O And what does Mayor Armstrong have to do with all this? Royai oneshot! R&R!


Okay, this is my first story up here, so please go kinda easy on me! XD This story is originally from one of my friends of the site so the whole plot belongs completely to Bratty-chan!

DisclaimerFull Metal Alchemist, NOT MINE! I would just scream and jump if it were...:P

* * *

Roy Mustang had never been a religious man, but if you had asked him now, he would say that he was in heaven.

A sterile heaven that smelled of medications, but still heaven. Or were these not angels, the divine creatures in the white nurse's suit that asked him how he was feeling each and every hour?

Roy Mustang was happy.

He considered this a well deserved prize after the agony caused by the concussion that had him in a hospital in the first place. Plus the fracture of all his fingers, one by one.

But Roy couldn't see the bad side of everything for too long. Oh no, there certainly was a good side to everything, especially this (besides the fact that this gave him a perfect excuse to escape from Hawkeye's eternal paperwork).

This brightside was what he liked to call his 4:30 p.m date´. Or what was also known as the time for his sponge bath.

Roy smiled. For the past week a nurse, a different one each day, had been to his room at the said time, with nothing more than a pitcher with water, a towel and a sponge.

He closed his eyes and started to remember. Two hot red heads, three exotic black headed girls and one shy brunette. If he could hold a pen, he would keep record in his agenda. But do to his situation, his mind was all he had. He wasn't complaining though, because in his head, he could add a few extra details that would have made Hawkeye lift an eyebrow.

The alarm that Havoc had so diligently put on went off. Roy's smile widened. 4:30 sharp. The door knob turned.

When the door opened, Mustang put on his so very practiced surprised expression.

"Good afternoon! Is it time already? Time sure flies b...". His voice froze while his brain tried to assimilate what his eyes were seeing.

Utter silence in the room.

"Hawkeye?"

"Good afternoon Sir".

More silence.

"Please tell me that that pitcher is not for what I think it is".

Riza Hawkeye closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid", she started, "that the nurses are reluctant to take care of this task, after the last six complaints filed against you, regarding some improper comments on your behalf, during said task."

The Colonel had the decency to gasp. The Lieutenant continued.

"So, seeing that there is no one available, and that your hands are in no condition to hold anything by themselves, I was assigned to take care of this job until the proper staff is persuaded into doing so again." She finished.

Silence.

The First Lieutenant noticed a strange expression on the Colonel's face. She arched an eyebrow. "Sir?".

"Why you?", asked Mustang, not being able to hide a little whine in his voice, which made the Lieutenant's eyebrow shoot up a millimetre more, which was never a good sign.

"I M-MEAN!" corrected Mustang quickly, shaking his head trying to organize his thoughts.

"Considering our work based relationship plus my superior rank, do you really think it appropriate for us to...?"

The Lieutenant put down all the things she had in her hands, interrupting the Colonel.

"Seeing that this situation was suspected Sir, I was sure to have a replacement willing to do this task. It's outside in the hall on watch." she then headed out of the room.

Colour came rushing back to Mustang's cheeks. He smiled lightly feeling proud to be back in his place.

"Why didn't she say so earlier? Hawkeye, I hate to say this, but your being a bit restless..."

The door swung open revealing a huge sparkly Mayor Armstrong. "COLONEL!"

"...eep..."

"I have heard about your dilema and knowing about the importance about a clean body, I have rushed to your guidance!"

"M-mayoooorrr..."

He was ignored. "A healthy body is a clean body! JUST LIKE MINE!"

"HAWKEYE!"

Riza Hawkeye wasn't easily surprised. But in this case she had to admit she was curious, to how the heck the Colonel was able to lock himself up in the closet, with his hands bandaged as they were.

"Well Sir?" she asked trying to maintain her composure despite the situation.

"...is he gone?", came a voice from the depths of the closet.

Trying not to roll her eyes, the First Lieutenant answered, "Mayor Armstrong has already left the room".

"You can come out Sir".

"Sir?"

"...I don't want to."

Hawkeye's voice lowered to a dangerous tone. "Sir..."

"AGH! Hawkeye, don't you understand that your the only woman I have ever really...!". He stopped just in time to not say something he had never admitted.

"...Sir?"

"...you're the only woman I have ever really respected Hawkeye".

THAT surprised her. And if that was a miracle, what happened next was even more.

"Hawkeye?"

"...I don't know what to say Sir."

"...What?".

"I said...".

"NO! No, I heard you, but...THE Lieutenant Hawkeye, with out words?". The amusement was obvious in his voice.

Not even she could hold back a smile. "Do you find it THAT rare, Sir?"

"The Halley Comet is more often". Even she had to accompany him with a small laugh.

A moment passed and then they both fell silent.

"Sir...I think that we better get this over with". Her tone of voice was the most friendly he had ever heard.

He was more calm now. "Yes, I suppose so." He sighed. "I won't be able to see you straight in the face again, but...", he started to stand up from the position he had on the floor which she couldn't see, but she helped him by opening the door from the outside. They both smiled lightly.

" 'But' Sir?", she asked as she helped him out if the closet.

Mustang shook his head. "That's a secret".

The next day, the Colonel received the visit of all his subordinates. Everyone, Farman, Fuery, Breda, Havoc and an always silent and serious Hawkeye, accompanied him around his bed. The situation about the sponge bath from the day before was kept a total and absolute secret.

The men were laughing about some comment of Breda's, when the First Lieutenant excused herself from the room. Havoc took advantage of the situation and bent down and whispered to Mustang, with the attention from the rest of the men. "Now that the Lieutenant is gone Colonel, tell us...how have the sponge bathes been?"

Everyone was looking at him intently, anxious to hear their Colonel's adventures. And Mustang, one to never run from the opportunity to have a good audience, put on his most pleasured face, and closing his eyes as to remember something delightful.

"Oh, if you could have just seen them, men...so young, so sexy, in those tight, white uniforms and with hands as gentle as the clouds".

The men were marvelled, while Fuery pinched his nose trying to avoid his nose from bleeding. "And how were they Colonel? Describe them!", pleaded Breda supported by the rest of the men.

Roy Mustang gave a sly look towards the door, a look that the men thought was from a sweet memory.

"Describe them? Marvellous. Two giddy redheads, three exotic black headed girls, a shy brunette and finally, a gorgeous blonde bomb shell...".

- Fin.

Hope you liked it! Please R&R! I would really like to know if someone liked the story!

Thanks to Bratty who let me use her story! And also to rizahawkeye21 who cheered me on to upload a story! Thanks for the support!


End file.
